


To All The Boys The Wizarding World Failed

by Most_Likely_Satan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (Of Harry), (Of Remus for reasons), All I ask is for credit, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, It's not abandoned though as I still have an idea for another chapter, M/M, Mainly headcanon reasons but still, Maybe I'll turn this into a fic some day, Past Child Abuse, Work Up For Adoption, but on accident, kinda angsty, we'll see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25906444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Most_Likely_Satan/pseuds/Most_Likely_Satan
Summary: An observation of the lives of the men of Harry Potter.Edited and reposted from Tumblr
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Implied Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	To All The Boys The Wizarding World Failed

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back in May of 2018... I really loved it so I'm revamping it and posting it here, I might add more later
> 
> Warning(s): It's sort of implied that Remus may have been sexually assaulted as a child due to him being bitten as a child (something I actually plan to address in th Twin!Potters series for Maximum Angst Because Sometimes You Gotta Force Fictional Characters To Hold Your Trauma And Also It's A Genuine HC Of Mine That Kinda Makes Sense And I'm Sorry In Advance About Throwing My Trauma At You But It's Too Late Now To Turn Back For Me😃), Harry's canon abusive childhood is mentioned,

_"We never get over our fathers, and we're not required to." -Irish Proverb_

**Thomas Marvalo Riddle Junior.**

You were not at all a good person in the end.

You were treated in such a way that twisted what little innocence you may once have held. You were sent back to a place, time after time that hated you, as much as you hated it. And After all this, you were sent from the only place that people like you may belong to. The wizarding world failed to protect you from the very people they themselves hid from.

That does not excuse your responses nor your actions, though perhaps, it does explain them.

I wonder, what would you be like if you were adopted by a happy little family, a simple and calm bunch, with a sister and maybe an adorable baby brother. Would you still have been evil and cruel? Or would you have learned to love? Who would you have become? Where would you have gone? Perhaps we’ll never know the answers... but still, I like to think about it from time to time. You deserve that much at least you pitiful man.

* * *

_"I imagine one of the reasons people cling to their hate so stubbornly is because they sense, once hate is gone, they will be forced to deal with pain. - James Baldwin_

**Severus Tobias Snape.**

I wonder, had you been a Prince would your life had been easier? Or would it have been harder?

If you had been taken in by some family that doesn’t put you through hell would you have been kinder?

If prejudice hadn’t been bred so carefully it almost seemed _orchestrated_ would you have gone on to be a world-renowned potions master?

If you had had better influences, kinder peers, a more caring family who would you be today?

Would you have still taught children?

Would you have still been a spy?

Would you have still died? I wonder about this often, I wonder would you have obsessed over the first person to show you true kindness? I hope sometimes, even as much as I despise men like you, that the answer to a few of those is, yes. 

* * *

_She says, “You have kindness down to your bones, Harry Potter.”_

_He blinks, taken aback. “What?” Then, “Kindness doesn’t win wars.”_

_“Kindness does not win battles,” she says, “It has never lost a war.”-survival is a talent, ShanaStoryteller_

**Remus John Lupin.**

God, what the world would do to such a kind soul is, perhaps the worst on this entire list.

At fives years old a disgusting foul man did something unspeakable to you. And perhaps that is as much a reference as I make it seem, but it is not our business to know either way. You have been deemed a monster since then. How can people treat an innocent five-year-old attacked in an act of violence that you did not, in any way, shape, or form deserve? 

You were to be vilified by even your closest of friends, and, though I know they must have apologized, the fact that they even thought it, no matter how unsurprising was and is bad enough.

And that your community will tell you that you are an evil horrible fucked-up twisted villain for so long that you will believe it no matter what friends and family tell you, that you will believe it so well that you will convince yourself you are too much a monster to love your son...

If no one had outed you to anyone that would listen, would you have been happier?

Would you have lived easier?

Found more work? Found less work for better pay?

Built your own life instead of having someone build it for you?

I hope so... Perhaps, in another life... right?

* * *

_“Let it be known that homosexuals are not cowards.” Willem Arondeus_

**Sirius Orion Black.**

Dear Sirius. So sweet, and yet so bitter.

The world failed you as soon as it granted you life by placing you with a family that would always treat your questions as though they are treasonous. And perhaps to them, it was.

You were treated like a disgrace for a house you were placed in at school even though you were only eleven, and no one did a goddamned thing about it.

Not even years later when you were placed somewhere “ ** _safe_** ” by a meddlesome old man who thought himself all-knowing.

You were not always good, but you were always bright, even when you were wrong. And you were always loud even when you were rude.

And yet, you lost your innocence before you even had it...

I wonder sometimes, if you were a Slytherin, who would you be? Who would you have become? Someone better? Someone worse?

I think you’d have taken the world by storm personally.

* * *

_"You’ve set your feet on this path, so keep going" - Jiraiya_

**Regulus Arcturus Black.**

You, I have always wondered after.

Were you a good man hidden under a mask of indifference?

I bet you were, I bet you secretly idolized your big brother, chasing after his coattails as many siblings tend to do.

I hope, that for all he said about your color of tie that your brother would still fiercely protect you as much as he did the brother he adopted.

I hope that you really didn’t side with pureblood ideals, that you really didn’t like even the thought and idea of genocide once you figured out what that horrible word means.

I hope that for the years you were trapped in a house that hated your brother, only to go to a true home that hated your tie (such a simple thing), I hope that during these times you had **something** good, **something** worth dying for.

I even wish, in the quietest parts of my mind, that you had something, perhaps, that you may have lived for in any other life.

I wonder sometimes if you had grown with parents that loved as brightly as your brother, would _that_ have even happened at all?

I hope not.

* * *

_"When all of this is over, will our atoms play amongst the stars? Will we dance and laugh through the galaxies? Will we be happy at last?" -untitled, David Jones_

**Draco Lucius Malfoy.**

You have always been one of my favorites.

Because I too thought I was better than others only to have that thought process violently ripped from my mind and body as though I was nothing more than a Pretty. Little. Doll. 

And perhaps, we were. Pretty things to do as we’re told, to think what they told us to, to say what they wanted to hear...

I can’t tell you how much you saved me, I can’t articulate into words how much I hate the way you were brought up.

I probably never will be able to thank you for showing weakness and growing from it into an amazing man.

One day, I hope to be like you if I’m to be completely honest.

I hope to do something to right the wrongs of my ( **ex** ) ~~step~~ - _father_ in any way I can bear.

I hope that what I am doing to write my wrongs is something that you would do.

Still, I wonder, if you had idolized your mother, if you had hero-worshipped, and idolized her, who would you have been then?

Maybe, just maybe, you’d have been who you were always supposed to be far sooner.

I’m proud of who you became, more than anyone else in that world could possibly imagine.

* * *

_"His hands shook, standing there in the cold, because bravery is most of all what you do when your hands are shaking too hard to hold things. His hands shook, but true friendship is about what you do when the day is darkest. Sometimes wisdom is knowing there are things worth dying for." -no place like home  
dirgewithoutmusic_

_or_

_"If complete and utter chaos was lightning, then he'd be the sort to stand on a hilltop in a thunderstorm wearing wet copper armor and shouting 'All gods are bastards!'" -Terry Pratchett_

**Harry James Potter.**

Dear gods before you were even born your life was screwed over by “ _The Greater Good_ ” of old men who fought a war you should never have been involved in.

You had your parents for barely a moment of your life.

You had that happiness for even less.

Your own family called you a freak, your aunt by blood hit you with frying pans and gods know what else, they insulted you at every twist and turn, they did whatever they could to assure you that you were someone horrible. An evil ungrateful bastard.

But you had your mother’s spirit and your father’s pride.

Even when they forced you to dumb yourself down, even when they made an entire neighborhood hate you, you did not let yourself believe them.

Not truly anyways. Not in any way that matters.

You, Harry, are the person who taught me to stand tall when the entire world is against you, ~~spare a random few~~.

You taught me the courage to stand tall in the face of hate, you taught me to be kind, and gentle until the world would no longer let you.

You taught me to fight until the end, to keep going no matter what because dammit, fuck everyone else, you fucking deserve a bit of kindness in return.

You deserve to be treated, for once in your life, not like a hero, but like a human.

You deserved to make mistakes, to be angry, to hate, to love, to care, you, above all else, deserved to be treated like the amazing person you are!

I wish, more often than I will ever honestly admit, that you had a better life, that fewer people had sought to control your life, sought to manipulate you as nothing more than a pig for slaughter.

And yet, I wonder, who would you have become somewhere else? Happier? Sadder?

Would you have been light?

Would you have been dark?

Personally, I believe you would’ve have been the most neutral person in that entire universe. I wish I could tell you how much you have saved me from my own family, my own old wise men that mean well, and my own world. 

* * *

_"There's no such thing as a painless lesson, they just don't exist. Sacrifices are necessary. You can't gain anything without losing something first. Although if you can endure that pain and walk away from it, you'll find that you now have a heart strong enough to overcome any obstacle. Yeah... a heart made Fullmetal." ~ Edward Elric_

This is in no way meant to apologize for the many horrendous actions these people have committed, be it willing and consensual or not, though by now I hope you do know my stance on these actions. Nor is it supposed to ignore the many others I missed. It is merely an observation, and an apology, so to speak. Because children are like animals in that they are so unaware of morals.

**Author's Note:**

> I am actually still writing everything, it's just that the scenes I'm writing are in the far future, and also, in BAH I accidentally uploaded a chapter that shouldn't have been, and I haven't decided to take it down yet...


End file.
